The Beauty and the Tragedy
by taaylin
Summary: "Kate Beckett, sua musa inspiradora, estava em coma. E agora?"
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Fic de vários capítulos, alguns meio pequenininhos mas por causa do lugar em que os escrevi. Me ocorreu a ideia do nada, espero que gostem :D_

* * *

_ Por que nunca me deixa dirigir?

Castle fechou a porta do lado do passageiro e prendeu o cinto de segurança, olhando para Beckett logo em seguida. Estavam indo atrás de um suspeito do caso atual, e pela milionésima vez o escritor perguntara se podia dirigir.

_ A detetive aqui sou eu, Castle. - respondeu ela simplesmente. - Acostume-se a isso.

Ele nem retrucou, sabendo que não adiantaria. Beckett já havia posto o carro para andar. Como que incomodado com o silêncio, Castle começou a falar, abrindo e fechando o porta-luvas.

_ Hoje vai haver uma espécie de festa do pijama lá em casa.

_ Hun. Tem certeza de que ainda está na idade de fazer guerra de travesseiros? - zombou.

Ele ia responder, mas acabou deixando aquela passar.

_ Alexis quis fazer na sexta, já que o aniversário dela cai na segunda.

_ 15 anos?

_ Pois é. Ela convidou você para participar do jantar. - disse, com um sorrisinho.

_ Oh! - exclamou, entusiasmada. - Diga a ela que estarei lá.

O sorriso de Castle se estendeu. Seria bom ter uma companhia com que se distrair, ainda mais sendo Beckett. Gina estaria lá também e certamente o ficaria alugando a noite inteira.

Então algo aconteceu. Um carro em alta velocidade invadiu a pista, e Beckett fora forçada a desviar. Porém, ela mesma perdeu o controle, fazendo o automóvel virar e consequentemente capotar algumas vezes.

Castle abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo uma dor enorme na cabeça. Levou a mão até ela e sentiu algo molhado. Não precisou nem olhar para saber que era sangue.

Com alguma dificuldade virou-se para Beckett. De repente seu coração disparou, e toda a dor que sentia parecia que havia sumido. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, um filete escarlate escorrendo pela testa.

_ Kate. - conseguiu murmurar, numa tentativa de fazê-la acordar.

Então alguém abriu sua porta e a visão de dois paramédicos foi a última antes de tudo ficar preto.

* * *

_N/A: Só posto o próximo se tiver review -.-'_


	2. Chapter 2

Castle acordou quando a enfermeira examinava seu pulso e checava as máquinas logo ao lado. Ao que o viu de olhos abertos, sorriu com simpatia.

O escritor tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas tinha a garganta seca.

_ Está com alguma dor? - perguntou a enfermeira.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, mas se arrependeu no ato. Uma pontada o fez fechar os olhos.

_ Tente não se mexer bruscamente, Sr. Castle. Vou chamar o Dr. Williams.

Castle levantou a mão querendo fazê-la parar, mas não houve sucesso.

Três minutos depois ela estava de volta com um homem de meia idade, jaleco branco e com uma prancheta na mão.

_ Olá, Richard. Como está se sentindo?

_ Me chame de Rick. - conseguiu dizer. - Onde ela está?

A expressão do doutor ficou severa.

_ Como está a cabeça, Rick? - perguntou num tom suave.

_ Está ótima, mas pesando alguns quilos a mais. Onde ela está? - disse rápido, começando a irritar-se.

O Dr. Williams checou a prancheta antes de dar um suspiro e falar.

_ Levante-se com calma. Vou levá-lo até lá.

Castle seguiu o conselho do profissional e pôs as pernas para fora da cama lentamente. Mesmo assim, sua cabeça latejava.

_ Como ela está, doutor?

O outro demorou para responder, e até que chegassem a um ponto do corredor, não falou nada.

_ O trauma que ela sofreu foi maior do que o seu. - informou. - Houve uma pequena concussão, e a chance de ocorrer uma hemorragia interna é grande. Seu estado é estável agora, mas não podemos prever o que vai acontecer nas próximas horas. - ele parou de falar, mas parecia que ainda havia mais. Castle tinha certeza de que não gostaria do que vinha a seguir. - Sinto muito, mas ela ainda não acordou. E como eu disse, não sabemos quando isso vai acontecer.

Castle precisou de alguns segundos antes de perguntar em voz baixa.

_ Ela está em coma?

O Dr. Williams não precisou responder. Indicou uma janela, e Castle voltou os olhos para lá.

Becket estava ligada a tubos e fios. Os olhos fechados possuíam sombras escuras. Os lábios estavam mais brancos do que o normal. Tinha um enorme curativo cobrindo a testa. Apesar de tudo, parecia tão tranquila, tão em paz. Castle levou a mão ao vidro que o separava dela e encostou a testa, ignorando a dor adicional.

Kate Beckett, sua musa inspiradora, estava em coma. E agora?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

_1º Dia_

Ele estava de volta a sua cama de hospital. Insistira com o médico para ficar ao lado de Beckett, mas não houve jeito. Ainda precisava fazer exames para ver se havia algo de errado com sua cabeça, mas já se sentia melhor, apesar das dores no corpo. Mas, antes disso, sentia-se preso.

_ Pai!

Alexis adentrou o quarto e jogou-se em cima dele, cuidando para não machucá-lo.

_ Olá, querida.

Ele pôs os braços em volta da filha e a apertou. Precisava muito de um abraço.

_ Não tem ideia do ataque que tive quando vi na televisão. Como está se sentindo? - a ruiva perguntou afastando-se, mas segurando sua mão.

_ Estou melhor agora que chegou. - e sorriu, recebendo um olhar carinhoso de volta.

_ E Beckett?

Castle baixou os olhos, entristecendo.

_ O que foi? - Alexis arregalou os olhos diante do silêncio. - Não me diga que ela...

_ Não. - apressou-se a dizer, querendo ele mesmo excluir aquela ideia de sua mente. - Não.

_ Então fale de uma vez!

_ Ela está em coma, Alexis. - disse, finalmente, vendo a expressão da menina mudar aos poucos. - A uns dois ou três quartos daqui.

_ Ah pai, eu sinto muito... - e abraçou-o de novo. - Quais são as chances?

_ O médico não sabe, ninguém sabe. Ela pode acordar daqui a cinco minutos ou daqui a cinco anos.

Alexis permaneceu quieta por um momento, antes de abracá-lo mais uma vez.

_ Fico feliz que você esteja bem.

_3º Dia_

Castle foi liberado em dois dias. Logo após vestir roupas limpas, seguiu para o quarto de Beckett. Encontrou-a do mesmo jeito que da última vez que a vira. De fato, nada havia mudado em seu quadro. O silêncio era quebrado pelo barulho ritmado de seus sinais vitais. Ao entrar no quarto, fechou a porta atrás de si. Aproximou-se dela lentamente, e quando chegou à beirada da cama, parou. Por que coisas assim tinham que acontecer? Por que quem tinha que sofrer era ela, e não o motorista do outro carro?

_ Kate? - chamou baixo, com a esperança de olhá-la nos olhos.

Não houve mudança alguma.

_ Sou eu, Rick. - anunciou.

Mais uma vez, silêncio.

Um pouco hesitante, levou a mão até seu rosto, tocando-a com a ponta dos dedos. Estava gelada. Ele olhou em volta e viu a janela aberta. Em segundos fechou-a e tornou a ficar ao seu lado, ajeitando os cobertores.

_ Melhor assim? - perguntou, mas não recebeu resposta alguma.

Castle franziu o cenho ao que a ficha caiu. E se ela não fosse acordar? E se nunca mais pudesse vê-la corar toda vez que citava Nikki Heat? E se... Não. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem a presença dela, sem os telefonemas cedo de manhã e os ataques de ciúmes. Não conseguia e não queria. Recusava-se a imaginar sua vida sem sua inspiração.

Decidiu-se por puxar a poltrona que havia ali para perto da cama. Sentou-se, e assim tomou-lhe a mão não enfaixada entre as suas, com o intuito de esquentá-la.

_ Melhore logo. - murmurou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

6º Dia

Alexis olhava para o pai um pouco preocupada. Nunca o vira assim antes. Desde o dia do acidente ele não fazia mais brincadeiras nem dizia coisas engraçadas. E claro que ela sabia o motivo. Beckett ainda estava no hospital e sem sinal de melhora. Sabia que Castle a adorava, por mais que ele dissesse o contrário, afirmando que não era nada mais do que admiração. Mentira deslavada, isso sim. A menina o observou levar um pedaço de waffle até a boca e mastigar sem muito entusiasmo.

_ Vai passar o dia no hospital? - perguntou, comendo um pedaço de seu próprio waffle.

_ Vou. - respondeu, e logo em seguida acrescentou: - A não ser que queira que eu fique com você. Sei que não é fã de ficar sozinha em casa e sua vó ainda está viajando com Chet.

_ Não se preocupe comigo. Marquei de estudar com as meninas na biblioteca e provavelmente ficarei lá até tarde. - bebeu um gole do suco de laranja e continuou. - Pode me pegar na volta?

_ Claro, querida.

Pai e filha terminaram suas refeições e aprontaram-se para sair. Antes que Castle fechasse a porta, ouviu Alexis pedir:

_ Mande um oi por mim.

A conversa rápida com o Dr. Williams não foi de muitas informações. Basicamente, nada havia mudado. Um pouco frustrado, Castle entrou no quarto de Beckett e encontrou Lanie sentada na poltrona.

_ Hey. - cumprimentou-a, recebendo um olhar cansado de volta.

_ Hey. - levantou-se, pondo a alça da bolsa num dos ombros. - Eu realmente queria ficar mais tempo aqui, mas preciso trabalhar. - disse num tom baixo.

_ Tudo bem. Cuidarei dela pra você. - e sorriu tristemente.

Assim que Lanie foi embora, Castle fechou a porta e tornou a puxar a poltrona para perto da cama.

_ Hey. Sou eu de novo. - começou. - Não pense que só porque está em coma vai se livrar de mim. - brincou, segurando sua mão. Dessa vez não estava tão gelada. - Alexis mandou um oi.

Era estranho demais falar com ela e não receber nenhum daqueles olhares de repreensão ou sorrisos de consentimento. Ele ficou ali em silêncio por um longo tempo, pensativo. Onde estaria sua mente agora? Estaria sonhando? Sofrendo? Perguntou-se se era ruim ou se era como sonhar. Se algum dia ela acordaria do que quer que fosse e lembraria-se dele. Por que mesmo aquilo tinha que acontecer? Justo agora que começavam a se entender, agora que ela começava a aceitar tê-lo como sombra durante os casos. Não fazia sentido aquela espécie de parceria terminar daquele jeito.

_ Onde você está, Kate? - perguntou num sussurro. - Por que não volta pra mim?


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: Música de Amy Belle, "I Love You"._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo V**

7º Dia

_ Andei pensando. - disse ele, o laptop ligado sobre as pernas. - Estreou um filme legal essa semana no cinema. Podemos combinar de assistir.

Aquela era sua tentativa de não pensar que poderia perdê-la. Fazer planos. Odiava marcar alguma coisa e não cumprir. Assim, fazendo planos com Beckett o fazia pensar que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo não fazendo a mínima ideia se esse seria o final.

_ Ou então posso conseguir ingressos pra um jogo de baseball. Podemos tomar um sorvete na volta ou comer um cachorro quente.

Castle tirou os olhos da tela do computador e voltou-os para Beckett.

_ Sabe, amanhã trarei seus pijamas. Odiei usar essa camisola de hospital, e provavelmente você também deve estar odiando. - e fechou o laptop, pondo-o em cima de uma mesinha ao lado. Em seguida, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. - Estou falando demais?

Não sabia dizer se aquela era a quinta ou sexta vez que perguntava algo a ela e realmente esperava uma resposta.

_ Dessa vez vou poder ficar até o fim da tarde, se não tiver problema pra você. - e sorriu. - Não sei qual sua familiaridade com hospitais, mas eu particularmente prefiro ficar aqui acompanhado.

Ele deu uma pausa, não sabendo mais o que falar. Mas o que falar? Nem sabia se Beckett podia ouvi-lo, ou se ela sabia que não estava sozinha. Ouvira dizer alguma vez que ficar falando ajudava na recuperação de alguém em coma, e esse era um dos motivos que continuava com as baboseiras. O outro era que, quando o silêncio chegava, parecia tudo muito real demais. Chegava a ser assustador o barulhinho alternado da máquina que havia ali. Castle temia que de uma hora pra outra o barulho se tornasse constante.

Afastando os maus pensamentos, tornou a pegar o laptop e a abri-lo. Estava empacado em uma parte do novo livro da série Nikki Heat. Toda vez que abria o arquivo, parecia que as palavras sumiam de sua mente, sobrando apenas um vazio e a imagem de Beckett adormecida.

Pela segunda vez descansou o laptop na mesinha, e chegou perto dela tomando-lhe a mão, ato este que começava a ficar frequente.

_ Hey. - começou, como se querendo chamar sua atenção. - O pessoal pode não ter tido tempo ainda de vir visitá-la com mais frequência, mas queria que soubesse que... - pausou, alisando a mão fina inerte. - Estamos todos muito preocupados e... Sempre estarei aqui pra você.

Castle ergueu-se da cadeira e aproximou-se de seu rosto, plantando um beijo demorado no topo de sua cabeça.

_And we're hear now  
And all you have to know is i am close  
And i will never go  
So sorry for all the pain you've been through  
If you hear nothing else hear this  
I love you_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Passadas duas semanas sua rotina resumia-se a isso: acordar, tomar café com Alexis, acompanhá-la até a escola e ir direto para o hospital fazer companhia a ela. Vez ou outra encontrava Lanie ou Ryan e Esposito, mas o trabalho ocupava boa parte do tempo deles. Para quebrar aquele clima tenso que sempre se instalava toda vez que fechava a porta do quarto 307, Castle contava histórias, cantarolava músicas, discutia ideias para seu próximo livro, tudo para espantar o silêncio. Esperava em todas as vezes que ela o estivesse ouvindo.

23º Dia

Como sempre ele segurava sua mão, como uma forma de mostrar a ela que estavam juntos nisso. Dessa vez ele a atualizava com as notícias da semana. Falava sobre manchetes de jornal, sobre como havia esfriado, sobre Alexis. Foi então que sentiu um aperto de leve na mão.

Castle parou instantaneamente.

Era sua imaginação ou ela havia mexido os dedos?

_ Faça de novo. - pediu ele.

Contudo, não houve mais nada. No fim, achou mesmo que estivesse imaginando. Ele então começou a falar, porém mais atento, caso sentisse algo mais.

Com o passar das horas Castle foi ficando mais silencioso, mais tristonho. O Dr. Williams passou no quarto para anotar qualquer coisa na prancheta da paciente e aproveitou para mandá-lo dar uma volta pelo jardim do hospital, para respirar um pouco de ar puro. O escritor aceitou o conselho, acompanhando-o num caminhar mudo.

Alcançaram o gramado verde, a brisa fria fazendo Castle encolher-se por um instante.

_ O inverno está chegando. - comentou o Dr. Williams.

O outro achava que já havia chegado no momento em que viu Beckett desacordada no hospital.

_ Senti ela se mexer. - informou ao profissional, sem muito entusiasmo. Na verdade, nem ele próprio achava que o aperto tinha mesmo acontecido.

_ Hun. Isso às vezes é alguma coisa. Na maioria é apenas uma contração involuntária dos músculos.

Castle fez que sim com a cabeça.

_ Richard Castle, não é? - A intenção do doutor era manter uma conversa amigável, descontraída. Lidava com parentes de pacientes em coma por tempo o suficiente para saber que até eles precisavam de um tempo sozinhos. - Li a série de Derrick Storm e já estou na metade de Heat Wave. É uma bela personagem, Nikki Heat.

_ É, ela é mesmo ótima. - e sorriu pelo canto da boca.

_ Acho que Heat vai fazer o mesmo sucesso que Storm.

_ Nunca teria dado certo se não fosse por Beckett.

O doutor ia fazer um comentário, mas uma enfermeira chamou-o da porta do prédio do hospital. Com passos rápidos ele e Castle seguiram até ela. Mal os dois a alcançaram quando a moça anunciou:

_ A paciente do 307 acordou.

_ Kate. - Castle murmurou, começando a correr para o terceiro andar.

Ela estava de fato acordada, os olhos verdes voltados para a janela. Parecia que nem havia estado em coma nas últimas três semanas. Assim que Castle pôs o pé no quarto, Beckett voltou o olhar para ele, que sorriu. A expressão esquisita que tomou seu rosto ainda levemente inchado o fez permanecer imóvel. Ouvir sua voz, ainda que embargada por causa do tempo em que permaneceu em silêncio, nunca foi tão agradável. Porém, as palavras proferidas foram de partir o coração.

_ Quem... Quem é você? Onde está minha mãe?


	7. Chapter 7

_N/A: Capítulo um pouco maior :D Sinto muito a demora pra postar os caps. Final de semestre foi fogo x_x' Agradeço muito pelas reviews. Elas realmente iluminam meu dia. Tenho até o cap nove pronto, tentando concluir o dez. Só pra deixar claro que vou terminar essa fic, mesmo que eu demorar meses pra atualizar :x_

**Pekenota14**, _queria muito responder suas reviews, mas não estou conseguindo :/ Mesmo assim, deixo aqui meu obrigada pela leitura *O*_

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

_23º Dia_

O Dr. Williams fazia anotações numa prancheta sendo observado por Castle. Beckett era examinada por enfermeiras e parecia um pouco desorientada. Perguntava diversas vezes onde sua mãe estava e não se lembrava de ter sido vítima de um acidente de carro. Toda a situação estava deixando o escritor apreensivo.

- Talvez seja mais que necessário ligar para a família. – iniciou o doutor.

- Já tentei. A cada dia faço uma tentativa, mas o pai não parece estar em casa.

- E a mãe? Johanna Beckett, não é isso?

- Morreu há alguns anos. Achei que tinha dito no dia do acidente. – Castle levou a mão aos cabelos, já percebendo o que teria que fazer.

- Tenho muitos pacientes, Rick. Queria eu lembrar de todos os detalhes. Temos então que explicar a ela o que está acontecendo.

- Não. – interrompeu-o, impedindo-o de entrar no quarto. – A morte de Johanna não foi comum. Ela foi assassinada. Acredite, sei o que ela teve que passar pra superar isso e acho melhor eu contar.

Williams encarou-o por um tempo para depois olhar para o relógio de pulso reluzente. Por fim, concordou com a cabeça, deixando-o sozinho no corredor.

Rick Castle não podia imaginar algo pior. A morte de Johanna Beckett causara estragos na vida de Kate, e até antes do acidente ela já havia conseguido suprimir a dor causada pela ausência da mãe. Agora o escritor tinha nas mãos a notícia que a levaria ao inferno mais uma vez, e ele não podia fazer nada para evitar a tristeza que a invadiria no momento que soubesse.

Com passos lentos, sentindo os pés pesados, ele adentrou o quarto, sendo recebido pelo par de olhos verdes que tanto adorava. Mas ao invés da expressão desconfiada, ela tinha um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios.

- Eu devia lembrar de você? – perguntou, arrumando o cobertor.

- É. – Castle respondeu, juntando as mãos. – Posso sentar? – Como Beckett acenou que sim, ocupou a poltrona.

- E então... Como se chama mesmo?

- Rick. Rick Castle.

Aquilo era muito estranho. Aquela Beckett não lera seus livros, nunca o vira na vida, não fazia idéia da fama que tinha entre as mulheres. Ela o olhava com curiosidade, sempre com um sorrisinho que a antiga Beckett não estava acostumada a dar. Para ele, pelo menos.

- Hun. E éramos alguma coisa?

A pergunta o pegou desprevenido. Vendo que o outro não havia entendido, ela esclareceu:

- Uma das enfermeiras me falou sobre o acidente e que você não saiu do meu lado um minuto sequer enquanto eu estava em coma.

- Oh. Éramos... Éramos apenas amigos. – e desviou o olhar para os dedos.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada nos minutos seguintes; Kate por de fato não o reconhecer e Castle por não saber o que dizer.

- Sabe... – começou ela. – Estou perguntando pela minha mãe já há algum tempo e ninguém me diz onde ela está. Se formos amigos, talvez você saiba.

Castle observou-a com tristeza, com medo de pronunciar qualquer palavra e ela descobrir a verdade. Não sabia se aquele efeito amnésico da pancada duraria por muito tempo, e temia fazê-la sofrer se em minutos tudo fosse voltar ao normal. Abriu a boca para falar e deixou seu coração guiar sua voz.

- Logo estará aqui.

Kate sorriu com a notícia. Sentia uma imensa falta da mãe, porém não sabia explicar porque era tão dolorido pensar nela.

- Me diga uma coisa, Rick Castle. – e lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de humor. – O que ficou fazendo aqui todo esse tempo?

- O que fiquei fazendo? – repetiu, sendo contagiado pelo sorrisinho. – Bom, nada demais.

- Não acredito em você. – e cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta que a deixasse satisfeita.

- Ah.. Fiquei... Falando. – Há essa hora Castle torcia os próprios dedos.

- Falando o quê?

- Coisas.

Kate soltou uma risada.

- Não consegue dar uma resposta objetiva?

"Não", ele pensou. Queria segurar sua mão como fazia todas as manhãs, mas ela as havia escondido ao cruzar os braços. Aproximou-se então, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Fiz pedidos, também.

- Que tipo de pedidos? – Beckett já havia desistido de esperar qualquer objetividade para suas perguntas.

- Do tipo que se pede quando alguém que você gosta muito está em coma.

O sorrisinho desapareceu aos poucos, mas nenhum dos dois quebrou o contato visual.

- Pode exemplificar? – perguntou ela, piscando algumas vezes. Começava a ficar nervosa e nem lhe passava pela cabeça o motivo.

- Pedi que voltasse. Que abrisse os olhos para eu poder vê-los de novo. – revelou Castle, numa súbita onda de confiança. – Que voltasse pra mim porque viver sem você não faz muito sentido.

Houve uma pausa longa. Castle levantou-se e foi até a janela. Permaneceu de costas para Beckett enquanto punha em ordem os pensamentos, mas podia sentir que ela o observava.

- Só damos valor àquilo que perdemos. Acho que agora entendo o significado dessa frase. – murmurou para si mesmo, dando um soco de leve no peitoral da janela. Em seguida virou-se. Antes que alcançasse a poltrona, ouviu-a pronunciar três palavras que o petrificaram no lugar.

- Você me ama?


	8. Chapter 8

_N/A: Desculpem a demora [de novo]. Em compensação, lá vão os caps oito e nove :] Espero que não tenham abandonado essa fic T_T_

_Música: Almost Here, de Brian McFadden e Delta Goodrem_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

23º Dia

_Haven't I always loved you?_

Castle e Beckett permaneceram naquela troca de olhares por um tempo infindável. Não precisavam de palavras. O jeito que ele a olhava dizia tudo. Talvez ainda não tivesse tanta certeza quanto ao amor, mas o que quer que sentia por ela era intenso demais para ser deixado de lado.

Kate não fez questão de ouvir sua resposta. Esta estava lá, nos olhos castanhos que a observavam. Em sua mente esquecida, nunca vira Richard Castle antes, nem mesmo ouvira falar dele. Mas algo dentro de si dizia que aquele homem desempenhava um papel importante em sua vida, só que ainda não sabia qual era. Sentia-se tão bem com ele que amaldiçoava-se por não conseguir se lembrar.

_ Rick, - começou ela, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. - Como eu era? Quero dizer... Arh. Isso soa tão estranho... - e desviou o olhar, buscando as palavras corretas. Enquanto isso, Castle foi sentar-se na poltrona. - Sei que sofri um acidente de carro, que foi tão feio que acabei perdendo a memória. Só tenho flashes de vez em quando, mas não consigo chegar a conclusão alguma. Richard... Conte algo sobre mim.

O escritor franziu o cenho diante do pedido. Ela não lembrava de nada. De onde trabalhava, de quem eram seus amigos, de que sua mãe havia sido assassinada... Respirou fundo, pensando numa forma de adiar aquele momento.

_ Você precisa descansar, Kate.

Os olhos verdes de repente pareceram se tornar suplicantes. Precisava saber de tudo, por que ele não queria contar? E se antes do acidente eles estivessem brigados? Se sim, será que a briga fora tão marcante que tinha medo de que ela fosse se lembrar e nunca mais falar com ele? Seu semblante era tão tristonho, apesar do olhar carinhoso que lançava. Kate odiava não saber das coisas. Isso a consumia de um jeito que a fazia revirar-se por dentro. Embora quisesse continuar insistindo, estava de fato cansada. Ia dizer que podia esperar pelo dia seguinte quando ele começou:

_ Você sabe cozinhar muito bem. - e teve como resposta um meio sorriso.

_ Já cozinhei pra você?

_ Uma vez. Mas isso é história para outro dia. - Com o aceno de cabeça, continuou: - Trabalha no Departamento de Polícia de Nova York e é uma ótima detetive. Já pegamos vários criminosos juntos.

_ Você também é detetive? - Ela tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas, numa expressão surpresa.

_ Não. Sou escritor.

_ Escritor de quê? - O sono começou a bater, mas tentava ao máximo manter os olhos abertos.

_ De mistérios. Sou famoso. - disse Castle, com um sorrisinho de modéstia.

_ Oh. Qual seu último livro? Eu já li?

_ Já. Chama-se Heat Wave. A personagem principal, Nikki Heat... - e fez uma pausa, passando os olhos pelo seu rosto, ela tão interessada em saber. - Nikki foi baseada em você.

Então aquele rubor que Rick adorava tomou conta de suas bochechas, e ele soube naquele momento que a amava, do fundo do coração.

_ Em mim? - Castle fez que sim, e ela sorriu. - E... Ela é uma boa personagem? - Sua voz saiu fraca, resultado da sonolência que começava a dar o ar da graça.

_ É uma ótima personagem.

_ Por que baseou sua personagem em mim, Rick Castle? - Ela já tinha os olhos fechados, e Rick não sabia se ela ouviria sua resposta. Mesmo assim, chegou perto da cama e segurou sua mão como fizera tantas outras vezes.

_ Porque me apaixonei por você, Kate Beckett.

_But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause you're only almost here _


	9. Chapter 9

******Capítulo IX**

25º Dia

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, acordada pela dor latejante na cabeça. A mão direita voou até o curativo, como se o gesto fosse acabar com ela. Pelo contrário. Foi como se estivesse enfiando algo pontudo bem no meio da testa. Alguém mexeu-se ao lado da cama, e mesmo com a visão turva ela pode reconhecer que alguém estava na poltrona. Bastaram alguns segundos até que pudesse enxergar Castle dormindo desconfortavelmente.

Beckett tentou chamá-lo, acordá-lo de alguma maneira, mas era como se tivesse perdido a voz. Na verdade, a dor é que a impedia de esforçar-se o mínimo sequer para que produzisse algum som. Pensar estava fora de cogitação. A cada pensamento o tambor que aparecera dentro de sua cabeça ficava mais alto. Fechou os olhos, acostumando-se à escuridão. Era tudo mais amplo, menos dolorido. Então sentiu alguém apertar sua mão.

Os verdes encontraram os castanhos, e estes sentiram o que os outros sentiam. Logo uma enfermeira verificava sinais vitais, pupilas, e tudo o mais que tinha direito para certificar-se de que tudo estava correndo bem com a paciente. Enfim ficaram a sós, dessa vez ambos acordados, encarando-se de um modo totalmente novo.

_ Hey. - Rick sorriu de canto, brincando com os dedos dela. - Você me deu outro susto.

Kate não sabia se sua voz havia voltado, mas mesmo assim tentou responder.

_ O que quer dizer com outro susto?

Os olhos pousaram nas duas mãos quase entrelaçadas. A detetive franziu o cenho.

_ Eu tive um sonho... Estranho. Quer dizer... Parecia tão real, mas ao mesmo tempo... - Por não saber a palavra exata para expressar o que queria dizer, fez uma careta. - Entende?

_ Não exatamente. Diga algo que se lembre.

Ela respirou fundo, um pouco afetada pelo medicamento dado pela enfermeira.

_ Lembro que me disse que... - e antes de continuar baixou os olhos, um leve tom cor-de-rosa tomando conta do rosto machucado. - Que estava apaixonado por mim.

_ No seu _sonho_. - e fez questão de frisar a palavra.

_ É. E o mais engraçado é que você parecia tão distante, mas é a única coisa de que me lembro direito.

_ Engraçado. "O que diabos está acontecendo?" Tem certeza de que foi um sonho?

_ Castle, eu não iria inventar isso.

_ Eu sei que não. "Mas não foi um sonho, droga." - Então teve uma ideia. - Beckett, que dia é hoje?

A pergunta aleatória a fez franzir o cenho novamente.

_ Não.. Não sei. Dia da festa de aniversário de Alexis?

Rick encostou-se na cadeira, irritadiço. Agora quem estava confuso era ele. Há dois dias Beckett havia acordado não se lembrando de absolutamente nada. Ele se abrira para ela, e nesse momento ela não fazia a mínima ideia de que havia estado desacordada por quase um mês. Achava que tudo não passava de um sonho. O quão irônico era aquilo?

_ Eu disse alguma coisa errada? - perguntou ela, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

_ Hun? Não.

_ Castle, você já foi um mentiroso melhor. - e sorriu de canto.

O gesto o fez pensar de outra maneira. Não era aquilo que ele tanto queria ver de novo? _Aquela_Beckett não era a que lhe fazia falta? Ele a tinha de volta. Devia estar feliz, saltitante de feliz.

_ Não é nada, prometo. - disse, retribuindo o sorriso.

Ficaram um olhando para o outro durante algum tempo. Kate não sabia dizer o que havia de diferente em Castle, mas tinha certeza de que o escritor não era o mesmo de antes. Algo em seu olhar denunciava a mudança. Um vestígio nada gritante, sutil. E o que mais a incomodava era saber que havia também algo de diferente nela. Por um segundo teve medo. Foi quando seus dedos involuntariamente apertaram a mão dele.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

O vento batia lá fora como que anunciando o início do inverno. Às vezes fazia a janela ranger, mas apenas quando era forte demais. Castle tinha os pés na mesinha de centro, o laptop aberto no colo e vários pensamentos na cabeça. Estava mal humorado, cansado até. Não pregara os olhos a noite inteira. O motivo? Nem ele sabia ao certo. Era uma pontadinha incômoda, que agora o fazia tamborilar os dedos no teclado do laptop incessantemente.

A porta do apartamento se abriu e ele nem se incomodou em descobrir quem havia chegado. Logo a voz feminina encheu a sala.

_ Oh. Olá, filho. O que está fazendo em casa?

Martha tirou o casaco e as luvas enquanto segurava a bolsa.

_ Oi, mãe.

_ Achei que estivesse no hospital. - disse, pondo suas coisas ao lado de Castle.

O silêncio nada convencional fez a mulher parar por um instante e encarar o filho. Este olhava fixo para a tela, mas mantinha as mãos paradas sem digitar uma só palavra.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa? Beckett...

_ Não. Ela está ótima.

_ Richard, o que é que não está me contando?

O escritor continuou quieto; apenas deu um suspiro profundo. Martha continuou encarando-o, as mãos nas cinturas à espera de uma resposta. Nisso, Alexis desceu as escadas e foi saltitante dar um abraço na avó. Vendo as expressões nada animadoras de seus familiares, a garota indagou, um pouco preocupada:

_ O que foi? - Como ninguém respondeu, insistiu: - Pai?

Finalmente Castle desviou o olhar da tela brilhante. Tinha uma expressão frustrada cobrindo o rosto.

_ Ela acha que foi um sonho.

_ Quem acha que o quê foi um sonho? - Alexis tratou de sentar-se ao lado do pai.

_ Beckett acha que o que disse a ela foi um sonho. - explicou, tornando a olhar para o cursor do editor de texto, que piscava para ele como que contando o tempo.

_ E o que foi que disse a ela? - A atriz foi sentar-se na outra ponta do sofá.

Rick não respondeu de imediato. Ainda não havia dito aquilo para si mesmo, mesmo sendo algo tão claro. Este era um sentimento que só havia se permitido sentir uma única vez, e nessa vez as coisas não haviam terminado muito bem. Kyra agora estava casada com outra pessoa, mas ela sempre seria alguém importante para ele. Com Beckett era ligeiramente diferente. As provocações, as brincadeirinhas e as broncas que costumavam acontecer desde o começo serviam de cortina para esconder o que estava nos bastidores, a base que fazia aquela espécie de parceria esquisita funcionar do jeito que vinha funcionando. Colocaria tudo o que haviam construído a perder por causa de um sentimento que poderia mostrar-se passageiro? Ou sofrer em silêncio era a melhor opção? De uma coisa tinha certeza: não queria perdê-la.

_ Preciso ir. - anunciou após certo tempo trocando pensamentos com sua consciência.

_ Pai, o que foi que disse a Beckett?

Castle pôs o laptop em cima da mesinha de centro, deu um beijo em Alexis e outro em Martha, e seguiu para a porta, pegando seu casaco no caminho.

O ar frio do inverno fazia-se bastante perceptível. As folhas das árvores que enfeitavam a entrada do hospital dançavam de acordo com o vento gélido, ora mais intenso, ora mais leve. Kate observava aquele movimento da janela do seu quarto, sentada na beira da cama. Sentia-se imensamente melhor, apesar de ainda ter um curativo na testa. O grande problema agora era que fazia dois dias que não recebia a visita de Castle.

A enfermeira disse que o escritor não havia deixado aquela poltrona, vez ou outra passando a noite ali, exatamente do jeito que o havia encontrado quando acordou. Algo podia ter acontecido. Ou então, agora que exames comprovavam a sua melhora, ele resolvera pôr em dia o que deixara de lado durante todo aquele tempo. Precisava terminar um livro, não? E era provavelmente impossível fazê-lo com a cabeça cheia.

Ela respirou fundo, a pele arrepiando-se com a brisa que adentrava o quarto. Nem se mexeu. Aquele frio a fazia sentir-se viva. E pensar que passara vinte e cinco dias em coma. Vinte e cinco dias deitada imóvel naquela cama. Parecia que o acidente havia acontecido no dia anterior. Quando tentava se lembrar de algo, além do borrão que tornara sua visão na hora em que o outro carro a fez girar o volante rapidamente, as palavras de Castle ficavam cada vez mais nítidas. Não podia ter sido um sonho, mas não conseguia imaginar Richard Castle declarando-se para ela. Era até um pouco cômico.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. Quando virou a cabeça em direção ao movimento, lá estava ele.

_ Olá, estranho. - cumprimentou ela com um sorriso camuflado.

_ Desculpe.

Ele pegou a mesma poltrona que havia ocupado durante quase todo o mês que permanecera naquele quarto e ajeitou-a de frente para Beckett. Antes de sentar-se, fez menção de fechar a janela.

_ Deixe aberta. - ouviu ela pedir.

_ Está frio. Você não quer pegar um resfriado.

_ Castle, deixe aberta. - continuou, recebendo logo em seguida um olhar de reprimenda.

_ Pelo menos vá para baixo do cobertor.

Com um revirar de olhos, Kate puxou a colcha verde claro para que pudesse se deitar de novo. Apertando um botão, conseguiu com que parte da cama inclinasse.

_ Como está se sentindo? - perguntou o escritor finalmente sentando na poltrona, arrumando o móvel para que ficasse entre ela e a janela.

_ Melhor. Cansada, mas melhor.

_ O que fez ontem?

A pergunta seca a fez hesitar um pouco.

_ Exercícios. - Castle continuava com aquele olhar, e tudo o que lhe restou foi quebrar o contato visual intenso. - Estou conseguindo mexer meus pés de novo.

Com isso ela mexeu as articulações por baixo do cobertor, observando os próprios movimentos com os lábios pressionados.

O outro não disse nada. Apenas acompanhou-a com os olhos.

Logo em seguida uma enfermeira de roupas rosas adentrou o quarto, sorrindo tanto para a paciente quanto para o visitante.

_ Olá, querida.

A enfermeira checou alguma coisa nos aparelhos, rabiscou na prancheta pendurada na cama e juntou as mãos, ainda sorrindo para Kate.

_ Pronta para alguns alongamentos?

Mal Beckett concordou com a cabeça Castle levantou-se de sua poltrona.

_ Posso ajudá-la com isso.

_ É mesmo? - A mulher levantou as sobrancelhas, alternando entre ele e Beckett. Como não houve objeção alguma, continuou, dessa vez erguendo o dedo indicador em direção à Castle. - Ela precisa desses alongamentos. E também precisa voltar a andar.

_ Pode deixar comigo.

A mulher de roupa rosa pareceu satisfeita com a determinação de sua voz, tanto que apenas concordou com a cabeça. Antes de sumir para o corredor, disse:

_ Volto mais tarde.

Vendo que tornaram a ficar a sós, Kate empurrou com certa dificuldade o cobertor. Assim que conseguiu pôr as pernas para fora da cama, os olhos verdes procuraram os castanhos. Ela ainda não havia tentado andar sozinha desde que acordara. Não tinha certeza se continuava com força nas pernas.

Rick estendeu as mãos para que ela colocasse as dela sobre as suas. A detetive achou engraçada a sensação que lhe ocorreu quando seus pés tocaram o chão. Primeiro achou que estava indo muito bem. Não balançava feito um joão-bobo, dividindo seu peso entre as próprias pernas e Castle. Mas quando resolveu dar um passo para frente, faltaram forças. Os braços dele a impediram de cair, puxando-a em direção ao peito coberto pela fina camisa azul. O instinto a fez agarrar-se à camisa e pressionar-se contra seu apoio.

_ Está tudo bem aí? - Ele perguntou, tentando colocá-la de pé novamente.

_ Acho que devemos deixar isso pra mais tarde.

Castle sorriu com a observação, mas não se moveu.

_ Eu disse àquela enfermeira que a faria andar hoje.

_ Não quero cair no chão, Castle. Já me basta ter essa coisa na testa.

_ Estou bem aqui, não deixarei que caia. Agora, vamos lá. Mais uma vez.

De volta na posição inicial, dessa vez ele não a segurava pelas mãos. A tinha firmemente apoiada nos antebraços. Quando o primeiro passo foi um sucesso, Kate parou, aparentando certo cansaço.

_ Um já não é suficiente? - perguntou ela, querendo desesperadamente se sentar. - Estou ficando tonta.

No mesmo instante o escritor deu um jeito de pô-la de volta na cama sem que ela fizesse qualquer esforço. Beckett respirava profundamente e tinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça repousada no travesseiro. Castle continuou de pé junto dela, abrindo e fechando uma de suas mãos. Então ela murmurou algo, a voz parcialmente baixa.

_ O que você disse não foi um sonho, foi?

Rick sabia do que ela estava falando, e em nenhum momento parou o que estava fazendo.

_ Não. - respondeu.

Ela tornou a fechar os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo toque em sua mão.


	11. Chapter 11

_N/A: Música: Samson, de Regina Spektor._

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first_  
Você é meu pecado mais doce  
Eu o amei primeiro

25 de Dezembro

Nada. Nenhuma palavra em cinco dias. A frase ainda ecoava em sua cabeça como que adorando vê-lo daquele jeito. Cabisbaixo, tristonho, quieto. Nem o Natal conseguira fazê-lo sorrir. Aquilo o consumia por dentro, a cada segundo tomando conta de si como uma doença. Era terrível esperar. Terrível não saber.

"Preciso de um tempo" ela dizia milhares de vezes em sua mente, uma ladainha cortante que despedaçava-o sem piedade. Sem mais.  
Era informação demais, ele sabia disso. Kate havia sofrido um acidente grave e precisava descansar, tanto física como psicologicamente. Mas o vislumbre de medo que reconheceu nos olhos dela bastou para fazê-lo não insistir com perguntas. Passar mais tempo longe dela fazia a sensação ruim que tinha quando ela estava em coma voltar. Continuava sem poder ouvir sua voz e sem previsão de vê-la novamente. Não sabia se estava bem, se precisava de ajuda, se conseguira falar com o pai.

Alexis desceu as escadas entusiasmada e abraçou Rick com força, este sentado numa banqueta na cozinha.

_ Feliz Natal, pai!

Após um momento tentando se situar, Castle voltou-se para a filha com um sorriso e a abraçou de volta, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

_ Feliz Natal.

_ Ahn, pai, está tudo bem? - A menina franziu o cenho fazendo-o olhar para ela. - Ja vi essa cara antes. O que falou pra Beckett dessa vez?

Ele deu de ombros.

_ Dessa vez não falei nada. Mas está tudo bem. - disse, mais para convencer a si próprio. - Tudo voltará ao normal.

Alexis permaneceu algum tempo encarando-o. Estava claro que ele nao diria mais nada, e insistir implicaria deixá-lo ainda mais chateado com o que quer que fosse. Porém, sendo o assunto relacionado a Beckett, com certeza o problema o estava afetando duas vezes mais.

Como se querendo fazer com que a filha mudasse o foco dos pensamentos, o escritor bateu palma uma vez e exclamou, querendo chamar o entusiasmo:

_ Quem quer abrir os presentes?

31 de Dezembro

Cinco minutos foi o tempo que Castle demorou para bater à porta. Durante esse tempo ponderou o que aquele gesto acarretaria. Uma cara feia, sermões sobre como ele era teiomoso e nunca fazia o que ela pedia. No fundo não se importava. Era como uma obsessão a ânsia de vê-la de novo.

Deu com os nós dos dedos na madeira e esperou que ela abrisse. Na outra mão, o presente de Natal atrasado. Pouco menos de trinta segundos lá estava Beckett, ainda com um curativo na testa, porém bem menor e mais discreto. Sua expressão era de pura surpresa.

_ Castle. - murmurou ela, mostrando-se um pouco constrangida.

E então tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Atrás de Kate surgiu a figura de um homem loiro, com um ar confuso no rosto quadrado de traços firmes, exatamente quando ela notou o pacote na mão do escritor. E antes que pudesse dizer algo, o loiro aproximou-se dela e perguntou:

_ Algum problema, Kate?

_ Não. - conseguiu dizer, sem tirar os olhos da falta de expressão de Rick. - Ahn.. Oliver, pode esperar lá dentro?

_ Claro.

E assim se foi o loiro chamado Oliver. Logo em seguida, Kate fechou a porta.

_ Castle, posso explicar.

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, sem notar que seus dedos apertavam o pacote brilhante.

_ Acho que já entendi. - pronunciou, estático em seu lugar.

_ Não, acho que não. Olha... - Beckett juntou as mãos num gesto nervoso, querendo desesperadamente tomar as rédeas daquela situação. Infelizmente, sentia que estava perdendo. - Eu sinto muito por...

_ Por ter me feito acreditar que você estava pensando no assunto ou por não ter dado notícia nenhuma sobre seu estado de saúde? - interrompeu, conseguindo manter a voz num tom normal. - Sabe, liguei para o hospital há dois dias para saber como você estava. Imagina a minha surpresa quando descobri que você estava em casa.

_ Castle, por favor...

_ Espera, ainda não terminei.

Foi nesse momento que Kate descobriu o tamanho do problema: estava enfrentando a consequência de sua decisão, e não estava sendo nada do jeito que havia pensado. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ver nos olhos dele o que se passava em sua mente. Se sentia raiva dela ou coisa parecida. A verdade era que havia ignorado completamente seus sentimentos, e acabara ignorando também sua presença. Claro que ele tinha raiva. Foram trinta dias passados ao lado dela, torcendo para que ficasse bem. Castle havia dito que estava apaixonado. Parecia uma lembrança longíqua, mas tão real e palpável que até podia sentir os dedos dele acariciando suas mãos. Começava a odiar a si própria pelo que ele estava passando naquele momento.

_ Me diz, Kate. O que faz Oliver melhor do que eu?

A pergunta a pegou de um jeito que quase a fez dar um passo para trás em defesa. Era como se Rick estivesse perguntando o porquê de não aceitar que também sentia algo por ele. Pensou em desconversar. Pensou em fingir estar tonta ou em qualquer outra desculpa para fugir mais uma vez daquela indagação. Porém, sabia que algum dia tinha que enfrentá-la. E não havia melhor momento do que aquele.

_ Oliver não é um escritor rodeado de mulheres. - arriscou, a voz saindo mais baixa do que pretendia. - Não quero me machucar, Rick.

_ Eu daria minha vida para que isso nunca acontecesse.

_ Por mais que prometa e diga coisas bonitas, sei que iria acontecer. Não intencionalmente, talvez, mas... Você é um escritor famoso e tem milhares de fãs...

_ No momento só me importo com uma fã.

O rosado tomou conta de seu rosto inevitavelmente. Estavam tão perto que chegava a ser sufocante. Castle inclinou-se em sua direção com um movimento sutil, deixando que a mão direita roçasse a sua esquerda.

_ Richard... - disse ela num murmúrio, sem desgrudar os olhos de sua boca. - Não posso. - e por um momento deixou que ele a beijasse, mas o toque fora tão suave que mal parecia um beijo. Antes que aquilo fosse além, ela pôs uma mão em seu peito, impedindo-o de aproximar-se ainda mais. - Não posso.

E então seus olhos se encontraram, o silêncio impondo sua voz. Beckett afastou-se com um passo, encostando na porta. Castle, por sua vez, respirou profundamente enquanto a encarava. Queria abraçá-la e dizer que nunca faria nada que a machucasse, beijá-la mais uma vez para mostrar o quanto ela o afetava, mas de nada adiantaria. Ela não precisava de palavras. Já as recebera muitas vezes e se decepcionara em todas. Então um sorrisinho de canto apareceu em seus lábios.

_ Não acabou aqui, você sabe. Sei o que está sentindo. E se tenho que provar que sou o que você precisa, é o que farei. - Encurralando-a entre seu corpo e a porta, deu um passo à frente. Disse, quase num sussurro: - Só quero que saiba que eu a amei primeiro.

Kate ficou em silêncio absorvendo aquele olhar. Não tinha coragem de dizer coisa alguma. E diante daquela falta de palavras Rick virou-se para ir embora. Mal dera dois passos quando lembrou-se:

_ Já ia me esquecendo. - e ergueu o pacote em sua direção. - Seu presente de Natal.

Ela pegou o pacote e nem conseguiu agradecer, pois ele já estava quase no elevador. Esperou que as portas metálicas se fechassem para finalmente respirar. Não demorou para abrir a porta e colocar-se na segurança de seu apartamento. Encostou-se na madeira em busca de apoio. Uma horda de pensamentos invadiram sua mente enquanto abria o pacote. Ela não havia se preparado para tanta informação ao mesmo tempo. Ouvi-lo dizer que a amava, e posteriormente que não desistiria dela era tão assustador! Sentia-se vulnerável, à mercê do que quer que ele planejava fazer. Quando abriu a caixinha retangular de veludo e viu o colar prateado com um pequeno pingente de coração, não pode evitar levar a mão à boca. Fechou os olhos, à procura de um refúgio, um lugar para se esconder, mas tudo o que viu foi a silhueta se afastar pelo corredor. Uma briga feia estava para começar. Os oponentes? Seu instinto de autoproteção e seu coração.

FIM

* * *

_N/A: Bom, gente, era isso. pretendo fazer uma continuação num futuro próximo, então esperem :] Obrigada por seguirem fiéis apesar de toda a minha demora. Faculdade tá tomando conta da minha vida T_T Não esqueçam de deixar review. Queria muito saber o que vocês acharam da fic. Obrigada, mais uma vez, e até a próxima :D_


End file.
